The Jewel of the Nile
by Theaterpug
Summary: Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, never talked of his past. Kahmunrah, his deadly brother, is back and seeking revenge. Meanwhile no one is quite sure why Ahk’s mental state is deteriorating, but when a mummy nicknamed ‘The Jewel of the Nile’ is found, Ahk must face his demons and avenge himself.
1. Ahk’s daze

**A/N, hey! So I know my other fanfic is Marvel, but here's a Night at the Museum one!!!! I don't own night at the museum or any of their characters. All I own are my OC's. But alas, I hope y'all enjoy it. Btw Natm 3 never happened.**

Larry Daley assumed today would be like any other, he'd pick up Nicky from school, watch some TV, and go to The Museum of Natural History. But it's funny how things really work out.

It was about 5:30 and he was getting Nicky ready, when his sons phone buzzed.

"Who's that?" He asked, his son quickly grabbed the device, and said,

"No one."

Larry nodded, but knew his son was hiding something from him, but what? Once Nicky finished his _Chef Boyardee _they left for the museum. After the usual wake-up Larry walked over to Ahk's exhibit.

He had been notified that morning of an expansion of the museum, around Ahk's corridor. Plastic tarps covered the gaping holes in the dimly lit corridor.

"Dad, I'm off to see Sac." Nicky said, walking the wrong way. Larry could tell but decided not to say anything.

"Ahk, Ahk!" Larry called, seeing the pharaoh nowhere.

"Lawrence," came Teddy's voice, Larry turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Teddy."

"Lawrence, our pharaoh is over in McPhee's office. He said something about a flyer he saw."

Larry nodded, walking to the miniatures exhibit.

"Gigantor!!!" Jed yelled, waving his arms.

"Larry." Octavious smiled.

"Hey guys, need anything?"

"Nah, we got Rexy's car over there, we have a couple of Octavious's guards drivin' today."

Larry nodded, heading off to McPhee's office. When he arrived the sight wasn't what he expected. He had imagined seeing Ahk looking over a few flyers and books, learning more about the new exhibit, but instead he saw the pharaoh curled up on the ground, crying.

"Ahk!" Larry exclaimed, running to the pharaohs side.

"Ahk, what's up buddy?"

The pharaoh looked up, face puffy, eyes glistening with tears, he shook his head and stood up.

"Nothing." He said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Ahkmenrah." Larry warned, using his "dad voice".

"Nothing Larry, it's just..." he thought for a moment before speaking, "The new exhibit... they're from Egypt."

He walked away, sniffling. Larry turned to follow when Sac and Teddy appeared, as if it were planned.

"What's wrong?" Sac asked.

"Nothing, nothing... Ahk seems worked up about the new exhibits being from Egypt." Larry said, crossing his arms.

"I'll talk to him." Sac said, letting go of Teddy's hand.

"You don't have to do that." Larry said, walking forward, but Sac dismissed him.

"I have a son, like you Larry. I know how to deal with boys that need someone to talk to." She said, walking off, Teddy smiled.

"She's such a kind woman." Then he frowned.

"What's up?"

"She's been missing Jean-Baptiste a lot recently." He said, sighing.

"I miss my children too." He added, shaking his head.

"We'd considered writing to McPhee, but my kids wouldn't fit with my exhibit and Sac..." The President trailed off.

Larry motioned with his hand, signaling Teddy to continue.

"If they added Jean-Baptiste they'd probably add Toussaint Charbonneau." He whispered.

"Who now?"

"Toussaint Charbonneau, the father of her son. Her... arranged husband. He won her in a game, married her, beat her, called her fat when she was with child..." The president stopped.

"Wow." Larry said, at a loss for words. He could never imagine doing those things to anyone, not a soul.

"Let's see who our friends are." Teddy said, blatantly changing the subject. Larry grabbed an orange flyer and read aloud,

"'Come see 'The Jewel of the Nile', an Egyptian queen and her two children. Come unravel the mystery of why the ages don't add up, and come see new Egyptian artifacts up close and in person.'"

"Pretty wordy flyer." Larry mumbled, Teddy smiled.

"Does it say their names?"

"No, _that's the one thing they kept out._" Larry commented.

"Now, surely we should see where Nicholas went."

They found Nicky with The Huns, watching them sharpen their weapons and talk in a language no one outside of Ahk and their party could understand.

"Nicky, are you good?"

"Yeah dad, just watching Attila do his thing." He said, monotone.

"Nicky, I know that's not true."

"Dad, I mean it, okay?" Nicky said, raising his voice.

"Well Lawrence, we should see how the cavemen are doing today!" Teddy barged in, stopping the conflict from escalating.

On the drive home Nicky was texting someone, giving his father the silent treatment. Before he left Larry asked McPhee about the new exhibit, McPhee gave him some names and walked off. Larry wasn't at all aware of what was about to transpire, but that might be a good thing. For if he did, he might not have gone to the library, and poured over page, after page for a whole afternoon.

But hey, it's all for the sake of, The Jewel of the Nile.


	2. The Stone Face of a King

**A/N hi, I don't own Natm or any of their characters, only my OC's. Hopefully the other chapter was nice, the first few chapters will be slow, exposition and all that jazz. Enjoy!**

The library proved quite useful, but not in the way he had hoped. Queen Lapis, Prince Bakari and Princess Fukayna were indeed mentioned, but because of the fact that the mummies were discovered about 2 years ago, not much information has been reported on by journalists.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

That night Ahk was strangely quite, he sat atop his Sarcophagus and helped Nicky with his Algebra 2 work, mumbling steps and answers to help the teen.

Sac was hanging around Teddy, latching on to him like he was a ledge at the end of the world. Now, she was crying, Teddy soothing her with stories of the "real" Teddy Roosevelt.

Larry was so confused, it seemed like out of nowhere everyone was going crazy. First Nicky, then Ahk, Sac, and today, him.

Long story _short, _he wanted a change.

Alas not even news of the new mummies could make him feel better. So far, the last few days have been insane, the only one that seems to be the same as he was prior is Attila.

Larry listened to the man, not comprehending anything the warrior said. He'd have to ask Ahk to teach him some Hun. I guess being with the barbarion made him feel less alone.

The next day was the exact same. Then it was Monday, Nicky was with his mom and Larry had the next 4 days to figure out what was happening to his son before seeing him again.

"Teddy!!!" Larry yelled, standing right in front of the president as he woke up.

"Lawrence!" Teddy exclaimed,

"What is going on?" The President asked.

"It's just... I don't know what's going on with Nicky and maybe he had talked to you about it."

Teddy shook his head, sighing.

"Ask our pharaoh, he is a 19 year old."

Larry laughed, heading to the quarters of Ahkmenrah.

"Ahk." Larry called, coming up on the boy.

"Larry, how may I help you?" He asked, scooting towards the edge of his Sarcophagus.

"Well, you're a teen... and I wanted to know if you had any idea what's going on with Nicky?"

"Well, I wish that I did. As a pharaoh I never kept much from my father. Well except for one thing..."

A smile bright as the sun spread across the mans face.

"And that is?"

Ahk's joyous expression vanished and was replaced with the stone face of a king.

"Nothing, Larry."

"Okay... so, Nicky."

"Right, Nicky. Yes, I think maybe he has something going on at school. Maybe he likes a girl."

"A girl, right."

"But that's just a theory." Ahk added.

Larry nodded, he started to walk off but Ahk put his hand on his shoulder.

"Can you ask Sac to come here?"

——————————————————————————————————————————————

"Gigantor!" Jed's voice came from the Roman exhibit.

"Jed, Octavious, how are ya?"

"Good! We were just wondering if Nicky needed some hard work." Octavious called.

"What?"

"Labor, learn to pull his weight." He told the guard. Larry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"No, he's just a teenager." Larry explained, Jed nodded.

"That's what I told him!" Jed hollered.

"Did not!" The Roman retorted.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"GUYS!!!!" Larry yelled, the two men became pale.

"You're award that we're getting a new exhibit soon, yes?"

They nodded.

"So, we want to make a good example to the three of them."

The two shrugged in agreement.

"So, we should stop fighting."

The men solemnly nodded, and trudged along to the Wild West exhibit.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

"Larry!" McPhee's voice rang through the museum. It was 15 after sunrise and Larry had yet to leave on orders of McPhee.

"Yes?" He asked, the man jogged over to where he was seated.

"We are making a few cutbacks since the new exhibit costs so much and we were wondering if you could... do us a favor?"

"Which is..."

"Pick them up."

"What?" A look of confusion spread across his face.

"Pick up the mummies and their cargo, if you say no that's alright."

"But, I'm the night guard."

"We're going to close on Friday for the next week so we can get them set up. We won't need a guard because all our exhibits are going into storage while we have workers here."

Then, an idea dawned on Larry. He smirked and glanced at Rexy.

"How big is the truck?"

**A/N sorry for A) The short chapter and B) taking forever to update. The Revengers Initiative (my other fic) just had a 3000 word chapter uploaded so I was busy. I know it's no excuse but hey, hopefully y'all don't mind.**


	3. Ahk’s Queen

**A/N I don't own NATM or its characters, all I own are my OC's.**

Larry was sitting in the entrance to the museum, listening to the chatter of all it's occupants. He had called a meeting to see who he should take.

"Quiet!" He yelled, surveying the room.

"I am supposed to pick up Lapis, Fukayna and Bakari from the museum of ancient history." Larry announced, the crowd erupted in excitement.

"I'll be bringing the tablet, so we need to decide who will come with me to pick them up."

"I will." Ahk spoke up, he was leaning against a wall and staring at the floor. As soon as all eyes were on him he looked up.

"I'll go, if that's alright with you."

"Of course."

"I'll go." Sac spoke up, her arm linked with Teddy.

"As will I, Texas of course will stay here." The President added.

"Cool, who else?"

"Me! Me!" Jed hollered, jumping up and down, waving his arms.

"I will also accompany you." Octavious said, adjusting his helmet.

"I have room for one more person." Larry said, Dexter began to chatter.

"Anyone..." Larry called, Dexter began to get irritated.

"Nobody?"

"Eeeee! Eeeeeeee! Eeeeeeah." Dexter yelled.

"Fine. Dexter you can come." Larry said, defeat in his voice.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Ahk asked.

"Friday."

Everyone dispersed except Ahk, Sac, Teddy, Jed, Octavious, Dexter and Larry. Ahk gingerly walked towards the night guard and weakly smiled.

"I knew those people, well one of them." He said, staring off into the distance.

"Who?" Larry asked, taken aback.

"Lapis... she was my queen." He stated, a tear falling from his eye.

"Your queen?" Sac asked, walking toward him.

"My wife, my Jewel of the Nile." He said, smiling.

"She was the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on." He looked to the ground. Larry nodded, not knowing what to say.

"You never told us you had a wife." Sac said, crouching down.

"I know, it hurts... to think of her. I never thought I'd see her again."

Octavious placed his hand on the Pharaohs arm.

"And I believe I'll never see my family." He said quietly, sitting down.

Dexter and Jed stood back, taking it all in.

"But she's coming. My darling Lapis is coming." He said, looking at Larry.

"Indeed she is." Teddy whispered.

They sat in silence until it was time to go back to their places, as soon as the sun came up, Larry left.

Before he knew it, Friday was here and it was time to drive.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Larry asked Nicky as soon as everyone was in the back.

"Yeah Dad, I'm sure." He whipped out his phone, the blue light illuminating his face in the dead of night.

Larry drove slowly, and was sure not to hit any potholes. Before he knew it, The Museum of Ancient History was towering over him. Their nightguard, a skinny man named Blake, was waiting for him.

"Larry, pleasure to meet you." He said, shaking the mans hand.

"Who's this?" He asked, gesturing at Nicky.

"My son, Nicky."

"Hi." Nicky said, pocketing his phone.

"Well, I'll show you where they are as soon as you drive the truck in." He said, Larry pulled into a storage place around the back and got out.

"So... the mummies are still in their place, we didn't have time to move them back here so... that's kinda our job."

"Nicky." Larry cued.

Nicky smirked and whispered something in his ear.

"How did you know that?" Blake asked, becoming pale.

"I have my sources." Nicky grinned.

"Leave, now." Larry ordered, the man obliged. And with that, Larry let out the crew from the back of the truck.

"Larry, is he gone for sure?" Teddy asked, helping Sac out of the truck. The man nodded and Nicky gave a thumbs up.

"Ready?" Larry asked.

"Ready." Everyone said in unison.

Larry opened the door and walked through.


	4. Uncle

**A/N sorry again, my personal life has been kinda hectic so I haven't had time to write at all. I finished the chapter in The Revengers earlier so that's why that got published. I do not own Night at the Museum it it's characters I only own my OC's!**

"Wow." Jed said, staring up at the birds flying past the hanging lights. The ceiling was black with bars running across the top, square lights dangling.

"This is interesting." Ahk said, touching the doorway.

"Mummies." Larry said, clapping his hands together.

"We have to let them out." Nicky finished.

"Of course!" Ahk said, he of course knew all too well the feeling of being stuck in a Sarcophagus.

They looked around and saw a plaque on the tan walls. Dexter hopped off of Teddy's shoulder and ran to it. Larry was the second to arrive and he read where everything was.

"Looks like Egypt is to the left, China to the right, Mesopotamia to the left, Japan to the right, The Mayans ahead, Greece straight ahead, Rome straight ahead and India straight ahead."

"Rome you say?" Octavious asked.

"Yeah, but we're here for Egypt." Ahk reminded the miniature.

"It's a shame we don't have an American section here." Sac said, moving closer to Teddy. Dexter chartered in agreement and ran off towards Egypt.

They were met with a cross road, to the left was Egypt and to the right was Mesopotamia. Before they could turn left they heard a stampede of sorts.

They turned to see jackals stampeding towards them.

"Run!!!" Larry yelled, they all dashed to the right.

They heard the jackals bounding behind them and they ran quicker. Dexter had somehow gotten on Larry's shoulder and was gripping the man tighter than what should be possible.

"Whoa." Jed said, holding onto his hat, nearly falling on to the floor. Larry dashed around a corner and the men fell.

"Jed! Octavious!" He yelled, turning around. Nicky ran back to grab them.

"Nicky wait!" His father yelled, the jackals were still chasing the party. Nicky scooped them up and dashed through another corridor that Larry couldn't get to.

"He'll be fine Lawrence." Teddy yelled, grabbing the guard and running with him.

Meanwhile Nicky had discovered something very interesting. There was a hallway that lead from Mesopotamia to Egypt.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked the miniature men.

"Yes, thank you Nicholas." Octavious said, breathing heavily. He took of his helmet and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm alright Partner." Jed assured the boy.

Nicky had a pocket on his shirt so he put the two in there. He walked slowly as to not drop them, and smiled. There was a small recreation of the Nile with crocodiles on the surrounding rocks. It was all locked up however so they couldn't hurt the trio.

There were statues of Gods talking and walking around. There was one with a face of a hippo and she looked like she was pregnant.

"Hello." She said, "I'm Taweret."

"Nicky, this is Jed and Octavious."

"Pleasure."

"Hey!" Came a yell, a statue Nicky knew to be Anubis was standing next to one of Orisis.

"Yes?"

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Umm, some mummies."

"Oh, Kahmunrah or Lapis and her children."

Nicky's blood went cold.

"Kahmunrah?" Jed asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, but I take it you're not looking for him. Besides he left already." Taweret said nonchalantly.

"He left?" Nicky asked, puzzled.

"Yes, he banged so hard on his sarcophagus so a few of the ladies let him out."

"Ladies?"

"You know, the ones the museum made to show daily life in Egypt." Came a voice, Nicky whipped around and came face to face with a man wearing nothing but a loin cloth.

"I'm one of the men." He said, stepping back.

"Ok."

"Queen Lapis is down the hall to the left. But don't let her out if you value your hide." The man said.

"Why not?" Nicky asked, taken aback.

"Because Kahmunrah says so." He turned and walked off and Nicky turned to go find the woman.

"Be careful dear." Said the goddess, Nicky nodded and walked to the exhibit.

When he arrived he saw three sarcophagus' on an elevated platform. You could get to it via stairs and it was blocked off with rope. The casing the Sarcophagus' were in by the time of discovery were in a display case to the left.

Nicky heard and saw banging from all three, the middle being the loudest.

"We're letting them out right?" Octavious asked. Nicky nodded.

He stepped over the rope and went to the middle, took a deep breath and began to undo the locks the museum had installed.

He lifted the lid to see a wrapped up mummy. The mummy sat up and began to undo the wrapping. It was a woman.

She had beautiful brown eyes and long, black hair. She had what Nicky could describe as a wing over her eyes. Her eyes were filled with concern and she looked up at Nicky.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Nicky.. Nicky Daley." He said, she nodded and gestured at the two men in his pocket.

"I'm Jedidiah and this here is my friend Octavious." There was more pounding from the other two. The woman sprung up and ran to the sarcophagus'.

She undid one of them and lifted the lid, then she ran to the other and did the same. She helped the second one unwrap and stopped, shocked.

"Fukayna?" She asked. The girl was around 11 or so and looked at the woman.

"Mom?" She hugged her and began to tear up.

"But.. you're too young to have died of old age, but you are not a little girl either." She said, she turned to the other person who was an 11 year old boy.

The two had a striking resemblance to their mother except the girl had big eyes that looked familiar. Some of the boy's facial features looked familiar also.

"What happened?" She asked them.

"Well after you died Kahmunrah set his sights on us." Fukayna said.

"Uncle Kahmunrah didn't kill us immediately. He made me give him the throne and treated us like slaves behind palace doors." The boy said.

"And he eventually staged a chariot crash when we were.. are 11." Fukayna said.

"He told us when we got on just to make us more afraid when it came." The boy said.

"That's how you died." Their mother whispered, hugging the two pre-teens. Then it dawned on Nicky.

"Uncle Kahmunrah." He said aloud.

"Yes, I realize I'm neglecting the three of you. I'm Queen Lapis, wife of Ahkmenrah the fourth king of the fourth king. And these our are children, Princess Fukayna and Prince Bakari."


	5. Children

**A/N I don't own Night at the Museum or any of its characters, all I own are my OC's.**

Larry Daley didn't act before thinking things out, except for when his son was involved. Before he even realized it he had grabbed the nearest object (in this case a miniature wheel) and was ready to throw it at the jackals.

"Lawrence!" Teddy scolded. He had just closed a metal partition, that like it's counterparts at The Museum of Natural History, looked like a jail cell door.

"We have to go!" Larry yelled, watching as the jackals bounded away.

"Larry, what good are we to Nicky if we can't help him? We need a game plan." Ahk said calmly.

"A game plan... yes." Came a voice, one that Ahk knew all too well. The party slowly turned to be met face to face with Kahmunrah.

"Kah?" Ahk asked, a mix of emotion in his voice.

"Hello brother, I see you've made some friends." He said, a sarcastic grin across his face.

"Nice to see you again, Kahmunrah." Larry said, crossing his arms.

"Again? Have I met you?" He asked, but he was serious. He had no memory of them.

"At the Smithsonian..." Larry trailed off, the realization hitting him over the head.

"That wasn't you... that was a replica of you." He said, Kah frowned and was stuck in thought for a moment. He then shrugged and nodded.

"Seems right."

Teddy looked at Larry and thought aloud,

"Well, he was still standing in the morning. He was wax, and of course every night Ahk collapses and after he falls asleep, I presume he becomes a corpse again."

Dexter squeaked in agreement and hopped from Larry's shoulder to Ahk's and then Teddy's, parking on the last man's shoulder.

"Huh, well this is _real _me. Flesh and blood... although I suppose my organs have been removed so I don't really have everything a human _needs _so I have no idea how I'm alive." He said.

"But alas..." He smiled.

"GUARDS!" He yelled suddenly, pointing at the group with a sickly grin. About 15 men appeared from behind artifact cases.

The men were brandishing spears and had them all pointed at the party. One of the men poked Larry in the arm and he felt blood drip onto his pants.

A Mesopotamian woman walked around the corner, froze and turned around.

"Take them to my chamber." Kah hissed.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

"Ahkmenrah is your husband!?" Nicky yelled in shock. Lapis's brow furrowed and she nodded.

"Why is that so strange?" She asked.

"Well miss," Jed said, shock still on his face. "We know your husband."

"You're Dad didn't tell you?" Octavious asked. Nicky shook his head.

"You do?" She asked in amazement.

"But how?" Bakari asked.

"Well, you're in a museum and umm... he's in ours."

"The tablet." Lapis stated.

"Yes ma'am."

"Why are you here?" Bakari asked, picking at his wrappings.

"To pick you three up." Jed said.

"Why did you bring the tablet?" The boy asked, his mother and sister nodding.

"So we could meet you in the van." Nicky said.

"I'm going to ask what that is later." Lapis said in confusion.

"That's probably best." Octavious agreed.

"But how would you explain to the guard why we were banging on the sarcophagus lid while he was here?" She asked, only to receive blank stares.

"I don't know." Nicky admitted.

"Smart move." Fukayna said.

"Fukayna." Her mother warned.

The girl went white as a sheet and her brother laughed.

"Same goes for you, young man." She said, his ears and cheeks went rose red.

The mummies eventually unwrapped and got fully dressed thanks to the display case of their clothes.

Lapis had a simple white dress with blue trim across the top, as well as sandals. Fukayna wore a white dress and sandals. Bakari wore a tunic that went down to his waist, and a tan _shendyt, _sandals on his feet.

"How is Ahkmenrah?" Lapis asked, her left hand moving up and down her collar bone.

"He's good but... he never said anything about you." Octavious said, cringing at the last part.

"Ah well, that sounds like him. Though in his defense he had no idea I was with child when he perished." She said, smiling at her kids.

"So they're twins." Nicky said, she nodded.

"I'm older." Fukayna said, Bakari rolled his eyes.

"Well, we need to get to the Mesopotamia exhibit. I'm pretty sure that's where my dad and Ahk are."

"Ahk?" Lapis asked.

"That's what we call your husband." Jed said.

"I quite like that nickname, Ahk." She said in wonderment.

"Let's head out then."

They walked passed many men and women from the Egyptian exhibit and walked past the idols.

When they got to Mesopotamia they saw the backs of guards from various time frames. Kah should have only been awake for a couple hours so how he gathered them was beyond Nicky.

"We're going to have to find a different entrance." Lapis huffed.

"Rome?" Octavious asked.

"Octavious." Nicky warned.

"No, look." He said, pointing at a map on the wall.

They silently crept until they reached the map. Lapis read it, her lips tracing the words and she smiled.

"Rome has a back entrance to Mesopotamia." She said, smiling.

"Let's go."

——————————————————————————————————————————————

"Ahkmenrah." Kah hissed at his brother. Everyone had been tied up and were now at the mercy of the older pharaoh.

"Yes, brother."

"Do these people know about Lapis?" He asked.

"Lapis?" Teddy said, Ahk rolled his eyes and sighed.

"My wife." He said, "My Jewel of the Nile."

"He mentioned her last night. Which is odd." Sac commented.

"My brother doesn't like talking about the past, he pushes the bad stuff away. But us bad stuff like to play."

"Stop." Ahk said.

"Oh but brother, Lapis was still alive after your death. And you'll never guess, she was with child!"

Ahk gasped.

"Your Jewel was alone and scared without you. It was twins, a boy and a girl, Bakari and Fukayna."

"I loved those names." Ahk said, pain in his voice.

"Yes, she remembered. Then when they were three, I killed Lapis like I killed you!" Kah roared.

"You monster!" Ahk said, tears running down his face.

"How dare you hurt her!" He yelled.

"The crown, Bakari gave it to me. After all Lapis convinced everyone to wait a while before crowning him. She always was the peoples favorite."

Ahk looked at the floor and everyone else looked at him.

"How could you keep her from us for this long?" Larry asked, hurt in his voice.

"I thought maybe the pain would go away after a while." He whispered, "But that's not how pain works."


	6. Ego

**A/N I don't own NATM or any of its characters, all I own are my OC's.**

"Mom, can we please run ahead? I want to see what the world was like after we died." Bakari asked, Lapis huffed and nodded.

"Fine, but don't go farther than the entrance to Mesopotamia."

The twins ran off and Lapis smiled, rubbing her collar bone again.

"They've grown up." She said, turning to Nicky.

"Yeah, I bet Ahk will be thrilled to meet them."

"Yes, I mean I lost 8 years with them and... I can't imagine losing 11."

Jed removed his hat and cleared his throat.

"How did... how did Ahk die? He doesn't remember ya see."

Lapis took a deep breath and folded her hands.

"Kahmunrah... Kahmunrah... Kahmunrah stabbed him 73 times in the back while I was out in the garden." She gazed off into the distance.

"I should have been there for him." A tear fell from her eye. Nicky placed his hand on her shoulder and she wiped her eyes.

Then the teens phone buzzed, he pulled it out and Lapis jumped.

"What is that thing?"

"A phone, it plays music and makes calls."

She raised an eyebrow and Nicky sighed.

"You can communicate with people far away and see them."

She hesitantly nodded and he checked his notifications.

"Who's that?" Lapis asked, Nicky went pale and looked at her with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"No one."

"I have two children and am the wife to a pharaoh, I know when someone's lying to me."

Nicky gulped and looked at the ground,

"Vanessa." He said, Lapis smiled.

"You like her." Octavious teased.

"What does she look like?" Jed asked, Nicky pulled up a picture of a pale girl with dark purple hair. She wore suspenders with a gray skirt, white shirt and black heels.

"She's very beautiful." Lapis said, starting to walk to where her kids were standing.

"Does Larry know?" Octavious asked, Nicky shook his head.

"I'm worried he won't like her." Nicky admitted.

"Why?"

"Well, she's not an honors student and isn't in sports or anything. She's actually really popular but she's nice. She's artistic and doesn't want to go to college and so she's the opposite of what my dad wants for me."

"Well, if she's nice that's all that matters." Lapis said, beckoning Fukayna and Bakari closer to her.

"I'm worried my dad won't see it that way."

"You'll never know unless you tell him. Ra knows there is a lot I wish I told my father." Lapis said.

"How did your father react to you datin' a pharaoh?" Jed asked, Lapis sighed and shook her head.

"My father passed before Ahkmenrah and I meet. That's actually one of the reasons our paths crossed."

The party rounded a corner to be met with Kahmunrah himself.

The man seized Lapis and put his hand over her mouth. Bakari and Fukayna ran, pushing past the mans guards.

Nicky elbowed one of Kahmunrah's men and kicked another. He ran after the kids and Jed fell out of his pocket.

"Octavious!!!" Yelled the cowboy, as he was picked up by one of Kahmunrah's men.

"Take them to the others."

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Fukayna and Bakari dashed from corridor to corridor, successfully evading Kahmunrah's men. Nicky wasn't too far behind, he grabbed a spear and threw it at one of the men, it hit him in the back of his knee and he tumbled down.

"Good job Nicky!" Bakari shouted.

The party continued to run until they could no longer see the soldiers.

"Look out!" Nicky said as Bakari backed up.

The boy walked smack dab into a bust of Octavious himself.

"Oh my God." Nicky said, walking closer.

"How may I help you?" The bust asked.

"Wow... you're exquisite." The miniature Octavious said, wonder in his eyes.

"Well, we were running from Kah's men but I think we lost them." Nicky said, turning around.

"It appears so... may I be of assistance?"

"No, I've got this under control." Nicky said, Bakari nodded.

"He's lying." The boy said.

"Well-"

"I could tell." Said the bust.

"So intelligent." Said Octavious.

"Why is Kahmunrah after you?"

"I... I don't know." Nicky stated.

"He murdered Fukayna and me... as well as our parents." Bakari added.

"I can relate to that." The bust laughed.

"_Et tu Brute._" The two Octavious's said in unison.

"We're being hunted." Fukayna reminded the Romans.

"Right right, well if you want my help I'm here."

"How can you help us? You're just a bust." Fukayna said, reading his plaque.

"Maybe, but I have a head."

"Alright, what's your advice?" Octavious asked, clasping his hands.

"Make a diversion. Something that will draw all the guards away, something that will leave a gap for you to sneak in."

"All the kings horses and all the kings men." Nicky smiled. Everyone shot him a puzzled look.

"Like from Humpty Dumpty."

"What does that have to do with this?" Bakari asked.

"And _what_ is that?" His sister added.

"It's not important." Nicky said, beet red.

"What a wonderful plan." Octavious said.

"Well we are a military genius." The bust bragged, Octavious laughed.

"This has to be the biggest ego stroke I've ever seen." Fukayna whispered to her brother, he nodded.

"Yeah... just one thing, I don't know what we should do. Do you have an idea in mind... we need a loud diversion."


	7. Brothers

**A/N I don't own Natm or any of its characters all I own are my OC's.**

"Well, we're screwed." Nicky said, holding cymbals from the Egypt exhibit.

"Don't say that." Bakari whispered.

"Ready?" Fukayna asked, the three men nodded.

"Go!" Octavious ordered.

Nicky threw the cymbals at the glass case of the Nile recreation. The gators hissed and Bakari screamed at the top of his lungs.

The party ran as fast as their feet could carry them to the Rome exhibit. Dashing behind the bust of their favorite Roman, they saw Kahmunrah's guards and decided to make a run for it.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

"Brother!" Kahmunrah yelled, dragging someone behind him. The person had a bag over their head and their hands and feet tied behind their back.

"What do you want?" Ahkmenrah asked, his voice filled with hate.

"I want you to watch." He said.

He ripped the bag off of the persons head to reveal a beautiful woman. The woman was gagged and giving Kah a look of disgust.

"Lapis." Ahk called out.

The woman looked at Ahk and began to tear up.

"Yes brother, your wife is here. Now, I want to ruin your new life like you ruined my old."

"But I did nothing wrong!"

"You were born, you were perfect, you were born to be a pharaoh!" He yelled, pushing Lapis to the ground.

"It wasn't my choice, mother and father left me the crown."

"You could have given it to me."

"Give it to Kahmunrah the bloodthirsty who kills who doesn't give him exactly what he wants when he wants it?"

"So that was his name." Larry commented.

"I wouldn't ever give it to you."

"Sir!" A guard yelled, running up to the crazed man.

"Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Sorry but we've spotted Bakari, Fukayna and two others in Rome."

"Find them and bring them back here!" Kahmunrah yelled. Lapis screeched and Kah bent down to her level, untying the gag around her mouth.

"Please don't hurt them." She asked, tears running down her face.

"It depends, I want the tablet. I want complete control and I can't get that until my dear brother gives it to me."

"I don't have it." Ahk said, eyes wide.

"You what?"

"I don't have it."

"Where is it?"

"The van maybe?" Ahk asked Larry, winking.

"Ah yeah, the van." Larry nodded.

Teddy smiled and Sac tilted her head.

"Guards, stay here while I find the tablet."

Kah stormed off and Lapis sighed.

"We need to talk." She said, awkwardly smiling.

"Yeah, we do."

The two royals laughed and shook their heads in unison.

"Bakari and Fukayna, lovely names."

"Well, you'd always said that's what you'd name your children."

"Who's older?"

"Fukayna, she wailed louder than any other thing in the universe." She smiled, "Bakari came and instantly reminded me of you. When I had the two of them, I didn't feel so alone."

"They seem like great kids."

"Yeah, we're quite lucky."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lapis whispered.

"The tablet is not in the van!" Kah yelled, storming into the room.

"Well I don't know what to tell you." Sac said.

"Wait, it's with my niece and nephew isn't it?"

"No." Ahk yelled.

"It is isn't it!?"

"Guards, I want all of you gone! Find them!!!" He yelled, all the guards ran out and Kah smiled.

"Big mistake."


	8. Ropes

**A/N I don't own NATM or any of its characters all I own are my OC's.**

"Ahk what are we gonna do?" Lapis cried out once Kahmunrah left the room.

"I'm not sure..." Ahk said, glancing around the room.

"Ahk." Larry called out, "Nicky hid the tablet somewhere in the van. He didn't tell me where, but now Kah won't check back and let's face it, he probably just scanned the van so there was no chance he'd find it. We need to get out of here before the day-shift people see Lapis here."

Lapis nodded and closed her eyes.

"Why can't the day-shift people see me?"

"Because you're supposed to be in your sarcophagus, gone." Larry said, irritated.

"Wait, I have to go back in there?"

"Yeah... you'll be asleep, it's fine."

She nodded and glanced at her restraints, and then at Sac's.

"Ma'am, do you know if Kah took anything from his exhibit in here?" She asked.

"Hmm... I think so."

"Like a khopesh?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?" Lapis asked, fire in her eyes.

"He placed it... there!" She yelled, nodding her head towards a shelf.

"Well, I'll go grab it!" Lapis yelled, scooting against the wall. She pressed her back against it and her legs far out, inching her way upright.

"Good job!" Larry called out, she smiled.

"Thank you good sir!"

"Larry, the guardian of Brooklyn." Ahk said, beaming with delight.

"Alright, the shelf is a little high up." Lapis said, studying her surroundings.

"Could you maybe get on Kah's make-shift throne?" Larry asked, she shook her head.

"Can't move it that far by bouncing." She said, looking down at her bound ankles.

"Maybe you ca-" But Ahk was cut off by a southern howl.

"Let me go you mangy, good for nothin' monster!" Jed hollered, swinging his fists at Kah's guard. Lapis quickly dropped to the floor and the guard calmly walked past her.

He found a birdcage and giggled at it before placing Jed inside. The bars were close enough together to where Jed couldn't slip through.

"I'll be back momentarily." He said, walking out of the room. The door closed with a loud clang that echoed throughout the room.

Lapis slowly inches her way back up the wall and Jed laughed.

"Gosh Ahkmenrah, your wife sure is smart!"

"Yes." The pharaoh agreed, staring at her with loving eyes.

"Alright," She said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Like I was saying before Kah rudely interrupted me, maybe you could use a piece of the throne to cut the ropes." Ahk said.

"Mister Jedidiah, where have you been these past few minutes?" Lapis asked.

"It's just Jed, and all those men kept on teasing me and it was really degradin'" He said, Lapis nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry to hear that but, perhaps you could help me."

She slowly and carefully made her way to the edge of the platform she was standing at and jumped. The crack of her knees could be heard throughout the room and Teddy grimaced.

"I'm alright." She said, Dexter chattered with discontent. He angrily bit at his ropes but Lapis was quick to scold him.

"That can ruin your teeth." She warned, hopping over to Jed.

"Now, can you help me by untying my restraints?"

Jed nodded and set out to work on them. It surprisingly didn't take more than 2 minutes (which were spent in total silence) and Lapis was able to untie her legs.

"Eeeh Eeeeh Eeeh!" Dexter yelled and Lapis smiled.

"One moment."

She grabbed the khopesh and made her way to the monkey. She cut through the ropes and made her way to Larry.

"Stay still." She said, slashing through the ropes. She gave the same warning to Sac and Teddy before turning to Ahk.

"Well, who'd of thought we'd end up here?" She asked.

"I had a hunch."

Lapis laughed and dropped the khopesh, making Larry flinch.

"Sorry," She said, picking it back up. She cut Ahk's ropes and he immediately stood up, cupping her face in his hand.

"I love you so much." He said, she grabbed his wrist with both hands and smiled.

"I love you too."

The pharaoh pulled his queen closer to him and the lovers shared a tender kiss. The first kiss they had in thousands of years.


	9. Employee

**A/N I don't own NATM or any of its characters all I own are my OC's.**

"Nicky, what are we going to do?" Bakari asked, sitting on the passengers side of the van.

"There's no time to explain, just trust me." Nicky said, Fukayna rolled her eyes.

"We just met you, why should we trust you?"

"Because I'm a friend of your dads."

"We never even met him, for all we know he could be as bad a Uncle Kah and Mom was just lying to us." Fukayna said, standing outside the van.

"Do you really think Mom would lie to us?" Bakari asked, Fukayna shook her head.

"No, but we did just trust these guys on blind faith."

"Uncle Kah is trying to kill them, logic would say that we should trust Nicky."

"Thanks." Nicky said, popping open a drawer.

"Woah." Fukayna said, Nicky laughed.

"You have to press it in just the right spot in order for it to open." Nicky pulled out the tablet and shut the glove box.

Bakari climbed out of the van and Nicky carefully closed the doors.

"Now, we just need to find the others and get loaded into the van before sunrise."

The twins nodded and Bakari gestured at the tablet.

"May I?"

Nicky nodded and handed it to the boy. He studied the inscriptions and handed it back to Nicky.

"Thank you."

The trio set off back into the foyer and into Egypt.

"Why are we going back here again?" Fukayna asked.

"Think about it, why would they check somewhere that you've already been?"

The twins nodded and were silent until they reached the fabled security room.

"Also, this is where the cameras can be accessed." Nicky said, Bakari smiled.

"Good job."

Nicky skillfully picked the lock and the trio entered, shutting the door behind them.

"So... how does this work?"

After explaining the way cameras worked for what felt like 70 years, Nicky looked at the layout of the museum on the cameras.

"There are three areas that we can't see." He said, "and I can't find Kah anywhere so he must be there."

He flipped through the cameras and kept on looking at the room with a makeshift throne, if Kah wasn't there than he must be looking for someone.

And what if the people he was looking for were also hiding from him. That's when it hit him, the supply closet outside of the throne room.

That's where they were at.

After explaining his thoughts to the other two, he slowly opened the door and exited the security office.

"Nicky," Fukayna said, "what are we gonna do if you're wrong?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it."

She nodded,

"Ok."

Nicky looked around and grabbed a fire extinguisher, Bakari raised an eyebrow.

"For a weapon." He nodded.

"What section is that closet in?" Bakari asked.

"The employee only corridor, it's not locked or anything it's just marked, 'employees only'."

They walked through Egypt and had just set foot into Mesopotamia when they heard someone approaching.

They ducked behind a display case and heard the voices of two men.

"Do you really think it's worth it?" One said, he had a gruff voice.

"If it means that we can leave this place and explore the outside world, then yes." The other said, his voice was monotone.

"Well, I don't see anything... let's go."

They waited until the men left and then sprung from their seats. They ran to the employee corridor and held their breath.


	10. Reunions

**A/N I don't own NATM or any of its characters all I own are my OC's.**

Nicky, Bakari, and Fukayna dashed down the hall. Octavious, who had spent the last ten minutes in silence, suddenly began yelling.

"Nicky! Stop running!" He yelled, jostling around in the teenagers pocket.

Nicky saw the supply closet and swung it open, and he was right. In the room was his dad, Dexter, Ahk, Jed, Sac, Teddy and Lapis.

"Nicky!" Larry yelled, running to his son, wrapping him in a big hug.

Lapis pushed past the two and ran to her children, holding on to them like there was no tomorrow. After exchanging hugs, Lapis turned around to see her husband.

She stepped to the side and let Ahk see his children.

"Fukayna, Bakari... this is your father."

The two stood in silence, looking up at Ahk.

"Hello." He said, his voice cracking.

Lapis smiled, a tear falling from her eye. Ahk looked at her and she nodded. He walked closer to his children, and hugged them.

After letting go, he looked at Fukayna and smiled.

"You're definitely my daughter."

She laughed and nodded. Ahk looked at Bakari and then Lapis.

"You look like your mother."

Lapis rolled her eyes,

"He looks more like you."

"I disagree." Ahk retorted, walking closer to her. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Sac said, shaking their hands.

"The pleasure is all mine." Bakari said.

They shook hands with Teddy and Dexter before turning to Larry.

"So, you're Ahk's kids."

They nodded.

"You're Nicky's dad." Bakari said, Larry nodded.

"As much as I love reunions, we should probably get outta here!" Jed said, he had made his way into Nicky's pocket and was currently wearing Octavious's helmet.

"I second that!" Octavious said, wearing the cowboys hat.

"We're all together. If we put our heads together and sneak around, we'll make it out with our heads intact." Nicky said, Ahk nodded.

"What about Kah?" Lapis asked, "He has too many guards."

"We'll have to fight him." Larry said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ahk asked, vengeance in his eyes.


	11. Hello

**A/N I don't own NATM or any of its characters all I own are my OC's **

"How did you and Ahk meet?" Larry asked Lapis, sensing her anxiety as her husband hatched a plan with the others.

"That is a long tale." She said, smiling, "But I'd be happy to tell you."

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Father, I can't do that." A 16 year old Ahkmenrah said, following his father around the palace.

"When I die, you must take the throne. Your brother would run our great kingdom into the ground." Merenkahre said.

"You don't understand, Kah would kill me."

"You mustn't let him do that."

"Father,"

"You heard me, when I'm gone I trust that you'll be older and more mature. May Rah help you."

Just then, Shepesehert rounded the corner, arguing with her eldest.

"You." Kahmunrah said, walking to his brother with his finger pointed at him.

"Kahmunrah." Shepesehert warned, he paid no attention.

"What did you do to mother and father to convince them to give you the crown?"

"I didn't do anything." Ahkmenrah said, putting his hands up.

"Don't lie to me."

"Kahmunrah!" Merenkahre's voice rang throughout the palace hall.

"What, _father_?" Kah spat, his face contorting into a snear.

"You will not treat the future Pharoah this way." Merenkahre ordered, Kah turned to fully face his father and spat at his feet.

"May your heart be heavier than a feather." He said, walking away.

Shepesehert put a hand over her mouth and looked at her husband with fear in her eyes.

"It's alright my dear." Merenkahre said, "He's just upset. I'll pray for him."

On the other side of town, a young woman named Lapis was trying to find work. Women didn't usually work in Egypt, that was true, but it wasn't against the law.

Lapis knew that she needed to find work or else she'd starve, a fate her friend had warned her about. Ever since her parents death, she had gone across Egypt trying to find work. And finally, she turned up outside of the most well known city in the land.

Ahkmenrah had snuck outside the castle earlier that morning, only telling his mother his plan. Ahk was disguised as a civialian and was enjoying the town when he trip over a rock.

"Are you alright?" Asked a girl, she helped him up and giggled at his dazed expression.

"I'm awfully sorry you fell like that." She said, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's alright." Ahk said, staring into her eyes.

"Lapis."

"Huh?"

"I'm Lapis." She said, mock curtsying.

"Ahkmenrah."

"Like the prince?"

Lapis saw his shocked expression and had to restrain herself from bowing.

"I'm sorry your highness." She said, Ahk smiled.

"That's quite alright, _Lapis_."

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Huh, when did you officially... begin?" Larry asked.

"Well he visited me a few times in the city before introducing me to his parents. I didn't have a dowry or anything but they didn't care. We wed shortly thereafter."

"That quick?"

"It was different back then." Lapis said, "I mean, 3000 years makes a difference."


	12. 3000

** A/N I don't own NATM or any of its characters all I own are my OC's.**

"Are you alright Sac?" Larry asked the woman, she shook her head.

"Seeing Ahk with his family... it, it just makes me miss mine more. I didn't even think that was possible."

Larry nodded and put his hand on her shoulder,

"I can always ask McPhee to add your son to your exhibit."

She shook her head,

"He'd probably add his father too."

Larry knew the guide was right and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your burden to bear." She said, breaking away.

Teddy walked over to the pair and Larry silently dismissed himself. He walked over to where the rest of the group was making the plan.

"If Kah does what I think he will, this will leave an opening for Larry to shut him back into his tomb." Lapis reasoned, Ahk nodded.

"Where will the kids be?" Larry asked. Ahk turned to him before answering,

"Hopefully just outside the room."

"Good."

"Now, let's go over the plan one more time."

"I'm unarmed." He said, spreading out his arms.

"Let him in." A guard grunted.

"I mean, it's very rude." He continued, "He didn't even have the courtesy to challenge me to the death!"

The minions still said nothing.

"Thank you!" Kah said, as if they were agreeing with him.

"Kahmunrah!" Said a voice, a voice that rang throughout the room.

"Ahkmenrah?" The older brother asked, standing up quickly.

"Yes, I've come to challenge you."

"Finally." Kah said into a minions ear.

"Do you accept?"

"Of course I do."

"Good."

"MINIONS, ATTACK!"

Suddenly, every person in that room charged at Ahkmenrah. He ducked under one of them and kicked them in the stomach. He grabbed their spear while they clutches their gut and he whacked another one in the head.

The doors flew open to reveal Larry and Lapis, the guards all tied up. Teddy entered the room atop a camel and smiled.

"I never was one for totalitarian regimes." He said, Sac giggling behind him.

"You." Kah said, grabbing a khopesh. "I'll kill you just like I did all those years ago."

"I'd like to see you try."

The two brothers charged at each other, Ahk ditching the spear for a broadsword. Kah swung at his brother, but Ahk ducked. He slashed his brother in the leg but Kah got him in the arm.

Lapis ran to where the sarcophagus lay, and opened the lid. Ahk grabbed onto his brothers leg and punched the back of his knee. Kah stumbled forward as Ahk climbed on top of his back. Kah stumbled backwards towards his sarcophagus. At the last possible second, Ahk threw himself off of his brother and to the side. Lapis kicked her brother-in-law and slammed the lid on top of him.

Larry quickly sat on top of it, keeping the elder pharaoh from escaping.

"Go, get in the van."

Lapis and Ahk rushed out of the room, Teddy and Sac in hot pursuit. Once Larry saw the sun shine through the windows, he got off of Kah's resting place and started the van.

Nicky had brought all of the things from the Egypt exhibit to the van during the brawl and helped Lapis get settled.

Larry peeled out of the museum and smiled at his son.

"Nicky, do you think McPhee should meet everyone?"

_Two weeks later_

"Why have you brought me here, Larry?" McPhee asked the night guard.

"To show you something."

He opened the door and told the man to wait until sunset. He lead him to Ahk's chamber and counted the seconds until the pharaoh would awaken.

The lid burst open and McPhee screamed as he saw the boy exit the sarcophagus.

"What is that actor doing in there!?" He asked Larry.

"I can assure you, I'm no actor." Ahk said, smiling. The jackals nodded and nearly gave McPhee a heart attack.

"You mean.."

"Yeah, these guys are the real deal."

Larry introduced McPhee to everyone, Lapis thanked him for reuniting her family before bringing up the case of Sacajawea.

"She misses her son terribly." She explained, looking over at Bakari and Fukayna.

"Can you please put in an order to bring her Jean-Baptiste?"

"I'll see what I can do."

**A/N next chapter is the epilogue, thank you guys so much for reading. Be sure to review, I'm thinking of a sequel and would like to know your opinions on it. I appreciate every single one of you, thanks for reading. :)**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N I don't own NATM or any of its characters all I own are my OC's.**

It'd been a year since Lapis and Ahk were reunited, a year since Nicky had introduced the girl he liked to Larry, 10 months since Jean-Baptiste had joined the museum family, and 3 months since Jed had admitted to Octavious that he liked him.

Needless to say, it had been an eventful year.

"You ready mom?" Bakari asked, Lapis nodded.

Lapis and Ahk had decided to renew their vows, true it wasn't their anniversary, and no they didn't have vows when they first got married, but it felt right.

Larry would walk Lapis down the makeshift aisle, after Bakari (the ring bearer), Fukayna (the flower girl), and Sac (the bridesmaid).

Lapis wore a short white dress that flared out at the bottom. It had spaghetti straps and only cost 20 bucks at Walmart, so it was thrifty for a wedding dress.

Nicky, Jed, and Octavious were Ahk's best men with Teddy officiating the wedding (much to McPhee's chagrin).

Nicky turned on the wedding march on his phone as Bakari and Fukayna made their way down the aisle. Sac followed suit, holding her son and beaming at Teddy, who had taken up the role of his father.

Larry lead Lapis down the aisle and saw the look on Ahk's face. Once they reached the 'alter' he took a seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Lapis and Ahkmenrah. Their love has stood the test of 3000 years, and will for the next 3000."

Lapis smiled as a tear trickled down her face.

"Now, Lapis would you like to say your vows?"

She nodded before speaking, her voice filled with emotion.

"Ahkmenrah, the day I lost you was the worst day of my life. The day I held you again, the day our children got to meet their father... that was the best day." She paused before continuing, "We've been through life and death and we're still here. If that doesn't mean that Ra made us for each other, I don't know what would. I love you like the moon loves the stars, and I'm so glad to be your wife."

Teddy took a moment to wipe his eyes before continuing,

"Ahkmenrah?"

"Right, Lapis... you came into my life unexpectedly. And I left yours in the same way, but then I entered it again in the same way. Every night when I wake up, I'm reminded of how lucky I am to have you, how lucky I am to have Bakari and Fukayna, and how lucky I am to be able to hold you again. Our marriage was built on a love that has survived thousands of years, a love that has brought us back together, a love that is more powerful than the sins of my brother. I still don't know what I did to deserve you, you are perfect and I love you."

There wasn't a dry eye left in the house, Lapis and Ahk included.

"On behalf of the United States government and everyone else in this room, I wish you 3000 more years of happily wedded bliss. You may kiss your bride."

Lapis wrapped her arms around Ahk and kissed him, the applause of their friends crescendoing in the background.

Nicky turned on _Earth Wind and Fire _as Ahk descended with his wife. He spun her around and called on everyone to join in.

Jed and Octavious joined in an instant, the Roman giving the cowboy a kiss before spinning him around. As Larry looked out at the people before him, he realized that he was where he was meant to be.

And that the love everyone in the building shared, would last the next 3000 years.

_~Fin_


End file.
